Odio los resfriados
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Hiei ha pillado un resfriado, así que Kurama lo retiene en su casa para cuidarlo. Sus atenciones arán que se cure... Slash! mi primer One-shot!


**Misato**

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi.**

**Hiei/Kurama**

**Buen tiempo lectores! Éste es mi primer fic terminado, pues los demás sólo están en construcción y con pérdidas de 'inspiración' U.U todo por culpa de exámenes y estudios que me tambalean la cabeza, pero... así que espero que os guste este mini fic one shot! Gracias especialmente a Michi-chan que me 'obligó' a terminarlo!**

**ù.ú Odio los resfriados...¿o me gustan?**

Una figura se movía en la noche (o atardecer). Lenta y sin prisas. Vagando de un lado a otro, por las calles a la cuales iba acostumbrándose poco a poco, sólo poco a poco y gracias al estúpido (cariñosamente) ningen, que le pedía que se acostumbrara a esta vida. Una vida sencilla, sin problemas y sin depender de superiores. En el Makai también era así, libre, cada uno independiente pero sin el agobio de habitantes que existe en el Ningenkai. Hacía ya varios años que había venido a este mundo tan diferente, y, entre todas las veces que erraba por las calles nunca le había llovido encima.

Esa noche fría, amenazadora y tenebrosa de invierno no tenía ganas de nada: vigilar, observar, correr...ni visitar a ese kitsune entrometido. Entrometido, sin saberlo, en la vida del pequeño youkai. Como cruzándosele en el camino y seguirlo junto a él. Le gustaba saber que su...compañero (¿qué otra palabra podía utilizar) se preocupaba por él, lo acogía en casa. Le informaba, le daba opiniones...pero eso no era suficiente. Quería que su youko le prestase más atención, pero yendo a su casa (nueva) de tanto en tanto no le parecía suficiente, su youko era tan inocente que no sabía... cuantas cosas no sabía el youko de él... ¿qué estaba diciendo¿Su kitsune? Esas palabras le gustaban, sonaba bien... demasiado bien. Como todos los demás, que también pensaban lo mismo: ...mi kitsune,...mi youko,...mi Kurama,...mi Shuichi para las ningen,...mi hijo para Shiori. Todos lo quieren¿cómo no, siendo como es? Tan simple, pacífico i temerario a la vez, hermoso como los ángeles y perverso como los demonios, hambriento en el pasado, paciente en el presente. Tremendamente perfecto. Perfecto para todos. Con ese toque romántico y melancólico.

Sólo de pensar en su persona, el koorime ardía por dentro. Pero esta vez no, esta vez no iría a verlo. No podría superarlo. Ver como el youko juega con él inconscientemente. Doliéndolo por dentro, helando todo rastro del ardor pasado. Pero este calor era distinto¿sería de no ver a su youko durante tres meses? Tres meses había estado junto a Mukuro. Trabajando como siempre hacía. No podía abusar de la simpatía que sentía Kurama por él para verlo. No podía, Kurama tenía otras cosas más importantes que ver un compañero tantei. Así que esta vez no iría.

Hiei vagaba aquí y allá por las calles, sin atender a donde se dirigía. La lluvia azotaba su cara, indiferente. Las avenidas desiertas, los comercios cerrados y el gran reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. Sonando grave y potente. Decidió seguir caminando.

Inconscientemente fue a acabar ante una casa en particular. Suspiró.

Qué le vamos a hacer...es algo inevitable- entró por la puerta de la calle y se dirigió hacia un gran árbol- me quedaré esta noche sin molestar.

Un instante se le fue el sentido. Pero al instante siguiente ya volvía en sí. Estaba bajo el árbol, dudando, algo le pasaba, se sentía ausente, aislado de todo sentido. Entonces subió al tronco más escondido que encontró. Justo se apoyó en él:

¿Hiei?

El youkai se sobresaltó. No había notado al youko. Lentamente se giró para observar a su interlocutor. Allí estaba, bajo el árbol, observándolo directamente. Un destello de luz pasó por la cabeza, como antes.

Ku...rama...

¿Qué haces allí arriba? Baja que hace frío – le decía Kurama.

No hubo tiempo. Hiei no oía a Kurama. Su mente vagaba sola. Los ojos se nublaban.

¿Hiei¿pero qué te...?

No pudo terminar.

"Que calor... que frío... las dos cosas... ambas por igual... ?y este olor! Es suave, tierno,...delicioso... ¿qué veré si abro los ojos?

Puedes abrirlos tranquilamente- una voz suave le respondió.

Automáticamente, Hiei abrió los ojos.

Iba a hacerlo- contestó fríamente

Ya lo sé- Kurama le sonrió.

Hiei se sonrojó ligeramente. Todavía no se había ubicado. Sólo había visto la cara de su youko. Intentó recordar, no pudo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón, estirado en el sofá. Kurama a su lado, lo miraba dudoso.

¿Estás mejor?- le pidió Kurama.

¿qué...?

Te desmayaste, tienes una fiebre bastante alta y un resfriado de mares. Para no decir que estás frío hasta los huesos.

No sé... no he hecho nada- respondió Hiei.

Suerte que pasaba por aquí, sino hubieses caído sin ni inmutarte.

¿caído?

Te has desmayado sobre el árbol- le dijo Kurama sentándose junto a él, que seguía estirado- Te entré dentro pero no despertabas. Estabas mojado de pies a cabeza, así que te cambié...

Hiei se miró, iba en camiseta blanca larga hasta las rodillas, y una manta lo cubría.

Has pillado un buen resfriado- se rió Kurama.

...me estoy acostumbrando demasiado a tu mundo...

Es verdad.

La casa estaba a oscuras... ¿dónde...?

Fui a una fiesta y volví tarde, te vi por las calles y que entrabas en casa, me extrañó verte bajo la lluvia...

Estaba pensando.

¿Pensando?

Sí... ¿qué hora es?

Las dos de la madrugada. Has estado dormido dos horas enteras.

¿Dormido¿no me había desmayado?

Al principio sí, pero luego te volvió el color.

Las dos...-Hiei suspiró, luego murmuró para sí- yo que había dicho de no molestar.

¿Decías algo?- Kurama venía con el termómetro(a lo ningen).

Nada... ¿qué es eso?

Un termómetro, mide la temperatura corporal.

No lo necesito...

¿Qué pasa?

No me lo pongas, no vaya a ser que se rompa- rió Hiei.

Kurama se sorprendió. Hiei debía de estar realmente mal si se reía. Además no le había importado que lo hubiese cambiado de ropa...

No tengo fuerzas de recriminarte nada...-dijo Hiei cerrando los ojos. Tenía el Jagan abierto.

Ya lo he visto...Deberías descansar, veremos mañana qué tal estás.

¿Mañana ¿no tienes...?

No, estoy de vacaciones. No te preocupes.

No, si yo no me...

No siguió, se durmió. Kurama se rió bajito. Posó su mano sobre la frente sin cinta. Su habitación era la continua al salón, así que fue a dormir. Recordando cuando Hiei había recobrado el sentido por culpa del beso que había depositado Kurama sobre sus labios, le había sonreído y se había vuelto a dormir. Esa sonrisa se le gravó en la mente y soñó con ella toda la noche. Inconsciente de que el Jagan seguía abierto.

El día volvía en la rutinaria vida. Kurama se levantó. La noche anterior no se había puesto el pijama, directamente unos pantalones sencillos. Se dirigió al salón a por Hiei. Pero no estaba allí, solo la manta.

¿Hiei?

Aguzó el oído hasta escuchar el murmullo del agua, fue directo al baño. Al entrar vio a Hiei sentado en el borde de la bañera (o yakutzi ¿como se escribe?). Observándolo directamente a los ojos. La bañera era muy grande, podían caber tres personas bien en ella. Kurama la había diseñado previamente para poderse estirar en ella cómodamente. Hiei lo miraba absorto, con el Jagan abierto, escrutaba la mente de Kurama, que no dejaba leer nada, no pensaba en nada, así que Hiei se rindió.

...Estoy muy sudado así que me baño un rato.

Sí, un baño te sentará bien- Kurama se le acercó apartándole el flequillo para ver su temperatura- Hiei, esto no baja, luego te daré medicinas.

...- Un destello pasó por la cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco, se giró y entró en la bañera llena.

Ten cuidado, un golpe contra la roca te parte la cabeza- Kurama se le acercó sentándose al borde.- Hiei, cierra el Jagan.

¿Por?

Siento como si desconfiaras de mí y que mis palabras no te sirviesen...

Hiei lo miró pensativo. Cerró el Jagan y se lo vendó con la cinta. Otro destello, un mareo y se tambaleó, sentado como estaba en el fondo. Kurama llegó a tiempo a que no se diese contra el fuerte mármol. Estaba en mala posición, sentado hacia fuera y girado hacia dentro evitando que un Hiei ido se cayese. Hiei iba en camiseta, y él en pantalones. ¿Qué más daba mojar uno o mojar ambos? Sin soltar a Hiei entró en el agua. Se sentó estirando las piernas, cogió a Hiei entre sus piernas y se apoyó en la pared. Hiei recobró el sentido, estaba jadeando y le faltaba aire. Entonces se vio acogido a unos brazos. Sabía quien lo aguantaba, giró la cabeza hasta ver que Kurama jadeaba también, recostado.

Es peligroso desmayarse en la bañera, Hiei. Te lo he dicho antes- Kurama le sonrió.

¿Qué haces?

Te aguanto¿no lo ves?

¿Te molesto? Si es así me voy.

No es eso...nunca te habías bañado conmigo...eres un pervertido...- Hiei apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurama cerrando los ojos.

Piensa lo que quieras...- no continuó, Hiei se había dormido, desmayado no porque le había subido carmesí en la cara. Suspiró y dejó que su compañero durmiera tranquilo.

Durante la media hora, había sonado el teléfono dos veces, pero Kurama no se había movido. Notó a Hiei moverse entre sus brazos. Se había despertado.

Hiei...

Hiei no respondió. Pero Kurama siguió hablando.

Esta noche. Recobraste el sentido, te despertaste...pero luego te volviste a dormir.

...- Hiei recordó como había visto en la mente de Kurama ese momento, lo había besado y él había respondido con una sonrisa rara en él- no lo recuerdo...

Vaya... -Kurama cerro los ojos, esa sonrisa le había agradado, dando las gracias por el beso. Pero quería saber si era sincera...o una mentira. No podía forzar que la volviese a hacer. Tocó el cuello de Hiei- Te ha bajado la temperatura, el baño te ha sentado bien.

...¿Cómo se mide la fiebre?-preguntó.

Comparando dos cuerpos, el que esté más caliente...

Vaya vocabulario tienes... el adecuado por un youko- Hiei rió.

¿Cómo quieres que lo diga entonces?

No importa- Hiei cogió la mano de Kurama y la posó sobre su mejilla. Estaba fría- Estás frío, aun estando en agua caliente.

Yo no estoy frío, tu estás con fiebre- Kurama se rió- Será mejor desayunar¿no querrás morirte de hambre?

Salieron del baño y se vistieron. Desayunaron un buen plato de dulces. Hiei se tomó dos aspirinas que le surgieron efecto.

Has estado tres meses sin venir¿sucedió algo?

Nada, nada de nada...

Vaya- Kurama suspiró desilusionado, esperaba que Hiei le pudiese decir el porqué de su ausencia durante esos meses.

Pasaron tres días y a Hiei le vacilaba la temperatura, como un péndulo, arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Las pastillas le surgían efecto unas horas, pero luego volvía la fiebre, así que se quedaba en casa. Hiei se fue a dar un baño. Kurama lo siguió discreto y sereno.

¿Qué quieres?- pidió Hiei.

Nada...

Entonces déjame bañarme tranquilo.

¿Qué te...?- Kurama no entendía, Hiei estaba muy borde, frío...

Hiei se le acercó, Kurama estaba sentado, así que se veían los ojos.

Te has aprovechado de mí, y eso yo no lo consiento. Sólo por estar mal, ausente, lejos... no puedes aprovecharte de mi debilidad, acudiendo a tu humor de youko.

Esto le dolió a Kurama.

Hiei, yo no...

¡Cállate! Me has manipulado, tocado, abrazado, acariciado… me has...-"besado" pero no lo dijo- Y eso no te lo perdono, tu sed de youko ha podido contigo, Kurama. ¿Por qué no vuelves al Makai y buscas a tus amantes allí? Pero conmigo no cuentes.

Hiei. Eso me ha dolido- Kurama se levantó serio, Hiei retrocedió unos pasos. Kurama no aguantaba que Hiei dijese tales cosas, él no sabía lo tanto que le quería... que le amaba- Si crees que te he hecho algo malo me lo dices, pero que me trates como un obseso ya no. Todo lo que he hecho y pensado es verdad, en serio, yo te quiero, pero tú no lo sabes...

Hiei o no entendió esas palabras o no las creyó.

Mentira. Adiós, Mukuro me dejó sólo dos días.

Dicho esto se esfumo. Dejando a un Shuichi Minamino al borde de las lágrimas.

Hiei llegó al Makai. Llegó junto a la nave de Mukuro, parada en ese momento. Entró en la nave poco a poco, la fiebre le impedía hacer movimientos bruscos. Pasando por la sala de estar sin prestar atención a nadie. Mukuro lo vio de lejos, extrañándose por su actitud. Llegó hasta su habitación, se estiró en el sofá. Jadeaba y le costaba respirar. Se sentía fatal, tanto física como mentalmente. Le había dicho a Kurama, a su Kurama, algo espantoso, y lo había dolido. Había dolido a la persona que más amaba, la persona a la que nunca dejaría que hiriesen. ¿Y ese beso? Falso, engañoso... compasivo. Todos sus amantes recibieron uno, y a todos los dejó, por algún motivo u otro. Ese youko pervertido, obseso y paranoico... ese youko hermoso, tierno y alocado... no sabía qué opinar sobre él. Volvía a lo mismo. Ese beso, la dichosa rozada de labios, una posada como quien posa cristal en la mesa. Pero venían de un youko, así que no se podían tomar en serio.

Poco a poco Hiei se durmió, dejando caer dos perlas negras, de azabache.

La silueta caminó por la habitación llegando al sofá ocupado por el cuerpo que jadeaba, respiraba costosamente, su cara roja por el esfuerzo, sus ojos, tres ojos, cerrados por la necesidad de recobrar fuerzas. La figura se inclinó sobre el cuerpo tendido. Posó la mano sobre la frente y trazó la silueta con la yema de los temblorosos dedos hasta llegar a los labios semiabiertos.

Notaba algo, pero no terminaba de despertar. Todavía ajeno a sensaciones vivas, el alma de Hiei vagaba en un mar oscuro, frío e impetuoso. Tenía que despertarse, algo se lo decía. Entonces noto algo posado en él. Unos labios. Temblorosos, dudosos e inexpertos. Incapaz de gesto alguno, no pudo evitar la presión que recibía. Sus labios eran atraídos por otros, como absorbiéndolos. Entonces, Hiei, por falta de aire, tuvo que abrir los ojos y apartar el contacto.

Mukuro. Podía distinguirla entre las sombras. Enfrió la mirada, rechazando el contacto.

¿Pero qué...?- Hiei se incorporó, pero tubo que volverse porque el mareo lo invadió.

¿Dónde has estado...?- Mukuro le habló- Has vuelto muy mal¿qué tienes?

¿Qué tienes tú?- le gruñó Hiei.

Nada, intentaba curarte...

No necesito tu ayuda- su pensamiento fue más fuerte que el mareo y consiguió incorporarse.

Fue hacia la puerta sin mirar a Mukuro, necesitaba tranquilidad, necesitaba reconciliarse consigo mismo, salió fuera.

Hiei... a ver si entiendes que tu corazón necesita otro en el cual apoyarse...-dijo Mukuro, al verlo marchar.

El baño lo había rehabilitado, las lágrimas ya no estaban presentes, pelo las sentía en su interior, pidiendo de ser expulsadas para liberarse del dolor. Kurama salió del baño. Debía ser ya tarde, las once quizás. La nieve decoraba la oscuridad de la noche, tiñéndose del frío más hermoso que existe. Llegó a su habitación oscura y se estiró sobre la cama. No tenía sueño, más bien quería no tenerlo para poder pensar con tranquilidad. En la oscuridad abrió la pequeña lámpara de su cabecera. Entonces lo vio, sentado en el alfeizar estaba koorime, mirando caer los diminutos copos de nieve.

Hiei...- susurró mientras lo observaba. No sabía qué sentir, si tristeza o alegría. Se incorporó, poco a poco se acercó a Hiei. Parando cuando quedaban un par de pasos- pensaba que no vendrías.

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó Hiei.

...- Kurama no entendía.

Hiei se giró a observar al youko, al ver su rostro comprendió. Se respondió a sí mismo.

Ya... lo siento... yo no... no quería decir eso... no sé que me pasó. Estaba enfadado por algún motivo que desconozco todavía...yo... venía a disculparme...

Algo falló en las piernas de Kurama. Cayó al piso, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Hiei se asustó, pero vio que no era grave. Se dirigió a él, deseándolo... pero no se quería dejar llevar por sus emociones. Fue hasta la puerta tras Kurama. Se paró, algo en él le impedía irse... se dio la vuelta abrazando por el cuello a Kurama.

Perdóname...- Hiei no sabía qué hacer.

Kurama se volteó, mirando a Hiei, ahora iluminado por la lámpara. Entonces notó el color morado de sus labios. Alzó una mano, rozando con los dedos la curvatura le los labios. Tragó en seco.

¿Quién ha...?- preguntó.

...Mukuro.

Kurama lo miró con cara triste. Pidiendo nada. Hiei estrechó hombros.

Dijo que quería curarme.

Entonces Kurama respiró tranquilo. Rió cerrando los ojos.

No le hagas nada. Sólo quería curarte, como ella decía. Pero no sabe que pasando energía la fiebre no bajará- Abrió los ojos temiendo las palabras que quería decir- sino... ya estarías… curado...

Ya sé...- Hiei cerró los ojos suspirando.

Hiei, yo... cuando dormías...

Ssshhht... -Hiei lo estrechó contra él- ya sé...

Kurama se sorprendió. Hiei se agachó junto a él. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kurama.

Hiei... lo siento... sé que no debía hacerlo... pero...

¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?- lo miró sonriendo. Entonces se acercó, besando tiernamente a Kurama.

Al principio, Kurama se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar por las emociones. Abrazó a Hiei contra sí, aumentando el contacto, apasionando más el beso, convirtiéndolo en un abrasador infierno de emociones y sensaciones. Sus bocas se abrieron, dejando paso a dos lenguas traviesas y sabrosas. Por falta de equilibrio, Hiei cayó sobre Kurama, abrazándolo más, sin dejar separar sus bocas. Lamiendo sus labios. Necesitó aire para respirar. Se estiró sobre la alfombra, al lado de Kurama, todavía abrazado a él.

No tengo nada que perdonarte... sólo te recriminaré no haberme dejado sentir esto antes, no recordármelo

Yo no sabía... pensaba que tú no...

Pensabas mal, mi youko. No sabes lo tanto que te amo.

Tú tampoco sabes lo que te amo yo, Hiei. Lo mucho que he pasado por no abrazarte, sentirte, acariciarte... el otro día al baño pude sentirte cerca, cuerpo a cuerpo... entonces creí que ya estaba preparado...

Me gustaría que así fuese... Kurama, tanto tiempo cerca y no poder hacer nada...

Hiei ¿puedo pedirte algo?

Lo que quieras.

¿Desde cuándo me amas?

... desde que interpusiste tu cuerpo entre mi espada y Urameshi. Esa vez se formó un vacío en mí, que sólo verte podía curar.

Kurama se abrazó más a Hiei. Entonces lo besó suavemente depositando un beso de mariposa. Sus labios siguieron su camino por toda la cara, bajando por el cuello, sintiendo los gemidos de Hiei bajó él. Volvió al punto de partida, llenando su boca con un ocupa, lamiendo su interior, dejando su rastro de miel. Volvió a estirarse al lado y Hiei aprovechó para girarse y llevar la iniciativa. Besó los ojos cerrados de Kurama, bajando hasta la boca, lamiendo cada centímetro, sintiendo el aroma dulce de todas partes. Bajó hasta la oreja, mordisqueándola, bajó al cuello, las clavículas, los hombros. Se paró. De cuatro patas como estaba sobre Kurama se quedó mirándolo, pensando algo, se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado sobre las caderas del youko y lo miró fijamente. Hiei Se movió sobre Kurama, incitándolo. Se levantó, tendió una mano a Kurama para que se levantara y una vez de pié, le empujó, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama deshecha. Kurama se rió.

Hace frío allí- dijo Hiei simplemente

Tienes razón- Kurama comprendió.

Hiei volvió sobre Kurama, sentándose sus caderas, admirándolo.

No tengo palabras… eres algo indescriptible... hermoso... bello... precioso... adorable- Hiei empezó a depositar besos sobre la fina piel. Poco a poco fue retirando los botones de la camisa, para poder saborear mejor- Tierno... cariñoso... peculiar, realmente peculiar. Todas esas palabras te describen, pero no completamente. Falta... cruel, testarudo, juguetón, despiadado, pervertido... ansioso... de lo mejor que hay...

Kurama se rió, pero empezaba a cansarse, dio un empujón quedando él ahora encima.

Cuantos rodeos que haces- besando apasionadamente, volviendo a cruzar lenguas- ¿sabes? Tú eres frío, cruel, despiadado, terco, insensible, gruñón, impaciente y novato. Así que en esto el que manda soy yo.

Imitando a Hiei, se sentó sobre sus caderas, de rodillas, empezó a moverse mientras le quitaba el cinturón. Los movimientos eran lentos, haciendo rozar ambos cuerpos en un ardiente pensamiento. Hiei tragó saliva, esto podía más que él, estaba en el paraíso, si eso existía. Notaba lo adrede que hacía Kurama, excitándolo al máximo, su respiración era trabajosa. Kurama recordó algo, dejó el cinturón en el suelo y se dejó caer sobre Hiei.

Por lo que veo la fiebre te bajó ya... - lo besó en el cuello- Pero no la echarás de menos, así que aprovecharemos estos momentos, ne Hiei?

Tú me devolverás la fiebre si sigues con ese ritmo...- Hiei jadeaba, Kurama seguía moviendo caderas a medida que le quitaba la camiseta a Hiei.

¿Este ritmo¿quieres que vaya más rápido?- entonces se despojó de la camiseta por completo.

Empezó su camino besando cada punto, cada parte, saboreando cada gota de sudor de su compañero. Bajó por el cuello, el pecho, los pezones rosados que tanto le atraían, Hiei dejó un pequeño gemido entre dolor y placer, más placer que nada, al ser mordido tiernamente. Notó la traviesa y húmeda lengua del youko bajar hasta su ombligo, entonces sí que se estremeció, arqueando la espalda con la respiración trabajosa. Se agarraba a Kurama como podía, acariciando la nívea piel que tanto había deseado, que tanto había anhelado, al verla sangrando se entristecía y se maldecía a sí mismo el haber dejado que tal cosa ocurriera. Kurama lo abrazó, rodeándolo y estrechándolo contra sí.

Hiei, había deseado tanto este momento. Nunca en mi vida había tenido la necesidad de algo durante tanto tiempo.

¿Tú larga vida¿recuerdas toda tu vida? Yo no recordaría, y me aburriría- Hiei rió, rodeando a Kurama y estando bajo la calentura de los cobertores.

Sí, uno se aburre, pero también se divierte, conoce lugares, conoce gentes nuevas...

Seguro que te sabías todos los lugares del Makai.

No sería de extrañar. Pero no recuerdo, al empezar la vida ningen decidí vivir el presente y enterrar los recuerdos hasta que decidiese qué hacer con ellos.

Pero algo se interpuso en su vida y le hizo recordar, ne?

Sí, tu ser me recordaba tanto al makai, aquí la gente no es así, siquiera se imagina un lugar como ése, en el cual tenías que buscarte tu vida como fuese posible.

¿Querrías volver?- Preguntó, mirándolo seriamente.

...no. me gusta más este lugar. Allí debería retornar a la rutina de ladrón, aunque era muy libre y divertida. Pero complicada a veces, los ladrones son ladrones, así que son engañadizos y astutos. Avaros y tercos. El trabajo daba muchos problemas igual como daba otros tantos beneficios.

¿Era difícil domesticar a idiotas? A Yomi no lo domaste lo suficiente, por lo que sé.

¿Yomi? Yomi era un terco, idiota e inocente personaje que no entendía qué significaba ser un buen ladrón. Tenía unas facultades espléndidas, pero no las sabía utilizar cuando tocaba- hizo una mirada picarilla y se lamió los labios, bien pareciendo un zorro hambriento- facultades de todo tipo, quería decir.

Entonces se abrazó a Hiei fuertemente.

Me dolió tanto saber que luego de tantísimos años creyendo que estaba muerto, le volviese a ver con esa expresión de quien cree haber superado al jefe. Una parte de mí, mi parte youko, le era completamente igual, como sí no hubiese pasado nada y fuese todo un juego. Pero otra parte se sentía avergonzado, avergonzado de que la persona que una vez amé me utilizara para engrandecer Gandara, que en parte es mía, yo se la 'presté'.

Pues pídesela, exígela.

No, yo se la entregué porque quise, pero volver a ella era como una señal de derrota, y eso e pesaba en mi mente.

Entonces sí que decidiste no volver a ella.

Exactamente. ¿Te imaginas que volviese allí, volviese a ser ladrón, volviese a tener gran fama...

Fantástico sería fantástico- Hiei lo besó dulcemente.

...y volviese a tener miles de cazadores y amantes colgándose de mi cola?-Kurama frunció el ceño, gruñendo.

...horroroso... pero divertido.

Sí, realmente divertido. Pena que no nos encontrásemos antes, en el Makai, hubiese sido realmente gustoso.

Sí. 'El enano me ha quitado al jefe' o 'el de negro es la nueva lista de Kurama'... comentarios que se oirían al seducirte por primera vez.

Podría ser...pero creo que lo que más se oiría serían los gritos de angustia y enfado de Kuronue...o Yomi mismo...estaban realmente colgados por una cuerda de mí.

Y tu de ellos- Hiei gruñó y cerró los ojos enfadado.

Puede ser...- cogió la cara de Hiei entre sus manos, besándolo- pero eso es agua pasada, así que no me hagas pensar esas cosas.

Lo siento- Hiei lo besó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amante, allí se quedó dormido.

"Algo suena. Lo oigo pero no lo distingo... es insistente, no calla". Hiei gruñó, abriendo los ojos ante ese rumor que se oía. No se quería mover, así tal cual estaba bien, calientito entre algo que todavía no podía asimilar. Ese algo lo acogía cubriéndolo cómodamente, encajando a la perfección. Dirigió su mirada hacia delante, viendo como primer plano la hermosa cara dormida de su youko. La primera reacción fue abrir los ojos como platos, la segunda mirar a su alrededor y la tercera recordar la noche anterior y pegarse más a Kurama. Entonces reconoció ese ruido tan timpante. El teléfono. El instrumento que los ningen utilizan para comunicarse entre distancias. Se separó del youko, saliendo de la cama apegada a la pared. Avanzó dos pasos y el destello molesto le volvió, haciéndole venir vértigo y caer como plomo en el suelo. Volvió a levantarse dirigiéndose a la sala principal. Otra vez perdió el equilibrio pero esta vez sin caer completamente, sino que lo agarraron.

¡Hiei!-Kurama

¿Qué?

Kurama se había levantado a tiempo para agarrarlo, lo apoyó suavemente en el suelo junto a él.

Hiei...te volvió la fiebre, no te levantes.

Pero... el teléfono...

Ya llamarán luego, ahora a volver a la cama.

Kurama lo ayudó a levantarse y, como si de un gato se tratase, lo cogió en brazos llevándolo al colchón. Allí lo depositó suavemente. Lo tapó con la manta y se sentó a su lado. Hiei tenía los ojos medio cerrados, pesantes y jadeaba, como si fuese un duro trabajo el mantenerlos abiertos. Miró atentamente a Kurama, alargó la mano, cogiendo un mechón y acercándolo. Kurama no se dejó rogar y acompañó la mano de Hiei hasta besarlo tiernamente. Hiei lo bloqueó con sus brazos impidiendo que se alejara. Saboreó esos labios como quien no lo ha hecho nunca y quien desea descubrir.

Ojalá mi única cura fuese tus labios- le dijo al separarse pocos milímetros, rozándolo como caricias mientras hablaba.

Eso no es necesario- Kurama lo besó más fuertemente, metiéndose junto a Hiei.- quien haya llamado le gusta joder a la gente, es muy temprano todavía.

El teléfono era Yusuke, persona la cual le gustaba joder. Hiei en tres días más se sanó, aun sin saber qué le curó, si los medicamentes y el descanso o el gran cariño y amor que le aportaba Kurama. El primer día curado, llovía. Había ido con los demás compañeros a pasar el día fuera, pero se estropeó a última hora y al volver ya había chaparrón. Hiei volvía ha estar sobre el árbol, sin mojarse pero en el frío. La ventana más próxima era la de la habitación. En ella apareció Kurama, mirando a Hiei.

¡Hiei¿se puede saber qué haces allí con el frío que hace?

Intento pillar otro resfriado, no quiero volver al Makai.

Kurama no sabía qué decir, si reírse o regañarle, decidió reír.

A todos nos gustan las vacaciones. Venga, entra o te dará una pulmonía, y eso no es divertido.

Tsk...

...La cura a la fiebre: una cama calientita, alguien contigo y tiempo libre...

**N/A:Por fin terminé un fic! ò.ó es todo un récord! Los otros están a medio terminar. Espero que les haya gustado mi mini-fic y que no encontréis demasiados fallos de ortografía. Dejen Reviews por favor!**

**Misato-chan**


End file.
